


【狗x鳖】断屌之爱

by living1on1Mars



Category: Zheng Zhou No.2 Middle School
Genre: M/M, sm, 乱搞 - Freeform, 互攻, 出轨, 变性, 口交, 口区, 同性恋, 土, 封建迷信, 性无能, 性焦虑, 悲剧, 惊天地, 愚昧无知, 戏剧性, 手淫, 扯淡, 暴力, 毁三观, 泣鬼神, 深柜, 神明, 艾滋, 虚幻世界, 醉酒, 野外, 雷人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living1on1Mars/pseuds/living1on1Mars
Summary: 灵感是高三刚开学的时候年级长来班里洗白班主任，说他那天晚上送他回酒店然后走之前说了一句：“我们班一定会变好的。”还是以黑为目的写的同人文。假的！假的！假的！纯属虚构！不许外传！不授权给任何形式的转载！这是个扯得不能再扯的神奇故事。叙事为主，开车为辅，具体我的个人想法见文末的notes部分，notes很重要，求你们一定要看！！
Relationships: szg／xjw, 孙痔肛／虚尖萎, 鳖／狗





	【狗x鳖】断屌之爱

“鳖，鳖，你憋喝了！”徐狗试图夺走孙鳖手中的酒瓶，却被一把推开。孙鳖今儿个不知是遇到啥他妈的高兴事儿了，喝这么多，亦或是他在躲避什么。徐狗不想理他，心想：“好歹是个教师，喝成这样丢不丢人？”  
徐狗把孙鳖一人扔在了这里任由他丢人。这么做并不意外，徐狗一想到这高傲的家伙平时没少挖苦过他就来气，他只得不断告诉自己：“我带学生起码有十多年，我教得够好了，明明就是那群装傻逼的操蛋学生不争气！我什么都没做错！”徐狗的骄傲从未改变，然而是个人都明白他这份骄傲是多么的苍白虚无。  
这狗不知不觉已在大街上晃悠了四个小时，似乎放不下那鳖。鳖打来了电话，他犹豫了片刻，还是接听了。“你他妈的是不是瞧不起我？我告诉你，我他妈的操死……”电话那头已经没有了声音，却未挂断，狗担心了，挂掉电话就往摊位那边跑，万一给鳖搞丢了，他岂不是没法给校方交代了？同时他和鳖在工作期间出去鬼混的事就会败露，颜面扫地。  
他找到了鳖，果不其然……喝晕了。狗拖起了鳖，那鳖他妈鳖的一身雪花啤酒和汗臭和搅在一起的味道，周围的人们都快闻吐了，狗却觉得好鸡巴香，也许，鳖的鸡巴也……这……不！狗打断了自己的思绪：“哦天我在想什么？”托着鳖回酒店的路上，鳖渐渐有了意识，拿着那因醉酒而红得发烫的鼻尖在狗的脖颈间蹭，尽管狗有些不自在，尽管狗的内心是如此的矛盾。马上到酒店了，似乎因为狗身上那浓郁的大蒜气味，鳖在狗的脖子上“呕”了一声，吐出了所有，吃的，喝的，心里的……“狗儿，狗儿，我们在这儿的最后一晚不要离开我好不好？不要……不要……别离开我。”狗显得有些懵：“什么？”“我说，不要回你的房……”鳖又倒下了。  
狗用他那70kg以下不是对手的身躯将鳖扛回到了房间。把他扔在床上，狗再三确认鳖已经没了意识，偷偷亲了他的前额，“睡吧，反正你不会察觉也不会记得。”狗刚一转身，顿时觉得自己的衣角叫拽住了，回头一看，鳖正得意地笑着。“啊，真狡猾。”“你还不了解我吗？我在学校可不就是这么收学生手机的，哼哼！”说着鳖扒下了狗的裤子，又拉开了自己的大门，果然鳖的鸡巴已经挺立了起来，狗想了想，“最后一晚，犯下罪恶，寻欢作爱，岂不美哉？”协助鳖脱掉了自己的西装外套，露出了被汗水浸透的白色背心。“把你那该死的汗衫也脱了！我早就看不惯你这么穿了。”说着，鳖撤下了狗那“该死的汗衫”，拽起狗1.25英寸的鸡巴开始撸，狗疼得流下了羞耻的泪水，发出那不知羞耻的呻吟。“知道吗，要不是因为酒精，我一定不会叫你爽成这样！享受今晚吧，我的乖狗狗！”说着舔起了狗的乳头，狗快要喘不上气，但他倒真希望鳖能多醉几次。是啊，原来鳖对性是那样的焦虑，只有醉了才敢这么做。但他们的机会并不多，为了防止沉迷，平时连朋友圈都不耍、看手机也只看学校任务、自称极其自律的狗主动制止了鳖抽出他1.5英寸鸡巴的动作。没等鳖反应过来，他披上了衣服，妩媚地薅着凌乱的头发，重新整理回一九分。最后还是要讨好一下鳖，顺便用工作的事掩盖今晚的罪行，狗在即将走出房门之时转身对鳖说：“我们班一定会好的。”语罢，扬长而去。  
“好啊，那我一定在你们班同学的面前，好好夸夸你。”鳖暗暗想着。  
狗回到房间，反复回想着刚才鳖一脸陶醉的场景，回味着鳖的手在他的身上，鸡巴上，来回摩擦时的酥麻感，狗的内心又甜蜜又自责。他甚至戏谑地想：“鳖那家伙可还是个性焦虑，难怪他跟他媳妇儿生不出男娃娃，像我这种因为帅而不能当飞行员的人才配生有儿子！”  
他们回到了学校，狗发现他那晚的克制还没没有让他脱离鳖的温柔陷阱，反而叫他越发沉溺。唉，吁嗟鸠兮，无食鸠也。吁嗟狗兮，无与鳖耽。  
鳖确实在狗的班里大肆夸赞狗，告诉同学们狗说过的班级会好起来的话，这是发自内心的夸赞，因为当时狗并不在场，鳖也怕尴尬，于是趁他不在才跑到了他的班里说。然而，像鳖这样高傲的人做出这样的举动实在奇怪，恐怕在场的同学们都被吓得不轻，却只能在心中默念mmp。  
约莫着过了两三天，狗还是去找了鳖，他意识到自己再也骗不了自己，他需要鳖，他爱上了鳖，他对他的妻子几乎无感，只有鳖，只有他的鳖才能满足他的生理需求。鳖就坐在办公室，魂不守舍，鳖何尝不是在胆怯地遮遮掩掩？不过显然，狗是有备而来的。  
“孙主任，怎么愁眉苦脸？”  
“哦，徐老师呀，我哪有？”  
“我们就不拐弯抹角了吧，那天晚上的事，你肯定还记得，我也忘不了。知道吗，以后你大可不必为我们的性爱感到焦虑，我觉醒了你知道吗？我发现，我爱你！”鳖简直难以相信，问：“啥？真的？”狗清了清嗓子：“孙鳖鳖，我宣你！我的脑和我的心，我全身上下的每一个器官都在说着，我宣你！”鳖愣住了。  
这一切，都被那恰巧路过拿卷子、无处不在的油怪听到了。油怪心想：“噫唏，这俩阳痿东西还搞这呢，油腻啊！”然而唯恐天下不乱的油怪不是不想让消息传开，而是实在没法说，首先要保住工作，其次这东西在学生面前讲又难以启齿，再说了，说出来谁信啊？油怪只能可怜巴巴地抑制住自己的天性，在数学课上又一次给学生煲毒鸡汤，对于“油腻”这一话题展开探讨了大半节课，回家还给媳妇儿吐槽这破事儿。油怪没过多久就把这事儿忘了。害，这有啥呢，不过是“今朝有酒今朝醉，轰轰烈烈走一会”罢了。  
鳖发愣许久，狗察觉了鳖仍有顾虑，终于说出了他准备给鳖说的东西：“我得知沿着北方最崎岖的山路，走到尽头，就找到先知叶和谐，那位先知可谓上知天文，下知地理，无所不知，无所不能。先知是个大隐士，人们通常千辛万苦找她，祈求她为自己取名，她便将那人的命运藏于字中赋予那人新的名字，还会给予祝福，我们能通过名字预知我们的未来，若是有了先知的祝福，我们的感情定会顺利！”鳖的眼睛顿时亮了起来，答应了狗，他们在第二天启程。  
由于没有直达的交通工具，狗与鳖跋涉了三天三夜，终于在他们出发第四天的清晨，他们来到了叶和谐大隐士的住处。  
那是个偏远的山沟沟，这里无人开发，山清水秀。纵使杂草丛生，也丝毫没有干扰到这里的舒适美丽；即便这里山雀飞舞，也完全不能影响这里的安逸静谧。只有狗鳖二人，打破了这里的宁静。“来者何人？竟如此嚣张地闯入你滑爹的住所？”这声音，从一个巨大的树洞中传来。“叶大仙，我今日……”狗的话叫打断了：“有求于我的人叫我滑爹。”“是，滑爹！我今日与我的伴侣来此求您赐名于我们，并指导我们接下来的命运。”大隐士走出了树洞，滑爹是如此高大，以至于他们感到自己无比渺小。“来这儿找我的都是干这事儿的，别说这些有的没的了，原因是啥？”  
然而狗的表达能力太差了，只得由说得比唱的还好听的鳖站出来说：“滑爹，是这样的，我们两个呀，突然发现我们对彼此的爱意与……性方面的需求，但是我们两人都有妻子和儿女，本身就是禁忌之爱，但是情感永远是最真切的。我们的处境是根本无法告知周围的人，我们前路茫茫，因此特来求您为我们取预知未来的名字。”狗一个劲儿在旁边附和点头。  
“但是啊，显然你们两个不是什么坦诚的人，世事难料，预知的您们这样性格的人的未来不会很远，你们要想清楚，而且，代价可不小。”“没关系！无论什么代价，快告诉我们，我们的新名字吧！”狗迫不及待了。  
“你们姓什么？”  
“我姓徐，他姓孙。”  
“啊，徐，好姓，原来你的名字里有这个字了，你呢，就叫虚尖萎。”说完又转向鳖：“你呢，叫孙痔肛。”  
“好，好名，感谢滑爹。”狗鳖二人双双道谢。  
“那么，代价就是……你们看见那边那株红花了吗？那是掌管地球运作的生命之花，我是这个世界唯一看守它的神，隐居于此只为保护这株花。用人类的鲜血浇灌它，世间的自然灾害将减少，让更多世人远离疾苦，同样也算你们做了件好事。每一位来此求我的人走之前都必须为生命之花献血，否则，永远都不会走出这座山，最终饥寒交迫死在山路上，尸骨未寒。”  
“那要多少血呢？”  
“一人半升。”  
他们想到了可怕的后果只得应，隐士用刀划开两人的手臂，割开他们的静脉，在花前为他们放血。放完后，两人明显感到虚弱，狗觉得只得到了个预知未来的名字不够，又问隐士：“滑爹，可否告诉我们该如何做？指引我们吧！”隐士摇摇头，“我只能预知未来，我不能指引你们，就连名字中的意味也不会告诉你们，你们必须自己悟。但是，你们要是真的需要指引，你们可以去找地球暗面的刘文明。刘文明是个除暴安良的大法师，也是引导世人的一盏明灯。”“地球暗面？”鳖很疑惑。“你们要寻找极光，有极光的地方就有她。不过……”“不过什么？”“不过她只接见从远方行走来的人。”“好吧。”狗鳖点了点头，打算回家休养几天后去找那盏“明灯”。  
临走前，狗还是问了一句：“滑爹可否告诉我们我们何时发现我们名字的含义？”  
“你们下一次做爱时。”隐士意味深长地笑了笑。  
一周后，二人双双辞去了学校的工作。准备好了一切步行前往北极，甚至非法越境。他们是偷偷出来的，没人知道他们去了哪里，双方的家人都找得焦头烂额，警方也没能找到他们。油怪这才吧他听到的那些公之于众，但双方的家人还是将信将疑，仍然不放弃寻找。  
狗鳖走了很远，一天夜里，他们来到了森林中，他们终于远离了城市的喧嚣，夜已深，他们扎起营帐，在体力恢复后，他们熄灭了火光，打算做点什么，就在这泥土上，他们双双脱下衣服，脱了净光。鳖与狗在一起了这么久，性焦虑已经完全没有了，他抚摸着狗，从背摸到腿，再从腿摸到胸，对狗的乳头挑逗一番后，在狗的鸡巴上吐了口水，开始为他做手活，狗轻轻地呻吟，夜间阴冷的空气在此刻变得温暖潮湿，鳖伸出了舌头开始舔狗，从颈窝舔到胸，舔到后背，舔过阴茎，舔了肛门，沿着腿，或者狗身上粘的泥土舔到脚尖。狗的身上全是鳖口中的爱液，躯体在明月下泛着亮光。鳖用他的双手抱着狗的屁股使劲掐。“啊……哦……轻……轻一点……求你。”“我知道你很享受，我知道你想要更多，现在，求我。”“肏我！肏我！”鳖的鸡巴早已竖起，照着狗的肛门，捅了进去。狗痛得叽哇乱叫，却也爽得翻起了白眼，不过，1.5英寸的鸡巴能有多疼？前列腺都顶不到，别还没射，狗却先射了，不过鳖紧随其后。尽管他们搞了这么久，但鳖发现狗丝毫没有硬起来，不过那1.25英寸的鸡巴能做些什么呢？鳖嘴角泛起微笑：“我算是明白你的名字啥意思了，你可真是又虚，又尖，又萎啊。”“行啊，那我就用手了。”说着，狗伸出了一根手指塞进鳖的肛门，那肛门，真是又硬又紧，狗费了半天力气，用一根指头在里面转转不已，鳖的肛门才逐渐松下来。“啊，轻点，宝贝，轻……啊！”狗又插进来了更多的手指两根，三根……“既然你是孙痔肛，那我就先把你的肛门搞痔疮了，我们彼此彼此呀。”狗把手抽出，舔舐鳖肛门中令人愉快的液体。鳖抱紧了狗，亲吻他的嘴唇，他们沉浸在了舌尖触碰的欢愉中，不知不觉，相拥入眠。次日清晨继续前行。  
食物早已吃完，身无分文，靠着喝江河湖海里的水，啃树皮，吃树叶为生，运气好的话他们可以弄到些野味来吃，他们才不怕病毒什么的，尽管这显得无知，但在爱情面前这算什么？野味好赖让他们有了点蛋白质来源。  
跋涉了三个月，他们终于进入极地，见到了极光。他们高声呼喊大法师刘文明，呼喊了好几声，刘文明从绿色的极光中现身。“是虚尖萎和孙痔肛啊，我早有耳闻。隐士滑滑也将你们他妈的那些操蛋经历告诉我了。你们希望我指引你们啥子玩意儿？”“告诉我们，我和他以后能否做爱？我们回去是必定不被接受的，那我们该怎么做？”“你们可以，但是必须戴套。”说着晃了一下法杖，狗鳖的头上下起了避孕套雨，“妈鳖你管人家接不接受呢，妈的你们就实话实说，这样一来，你们这辈子还能做爱的次数就跟这避孕套一样多。只要你们诚实，一切都将顺利。”“那这次什么代价？”鳖怯生生地问。“哈哈哈哈哈，我这里没有代价，只有你不照做的惩罚。”“什么惩罚？”狗松了口气，刘文明旋转着法杖将他们带进另一个空间，这是个收藏室，里面全是用玻璃罩罩着的鸡巴。“这就是惩罚，我收藏着大大小小成千根屌，从2cm到38cm应有尽有，啊，我个人最喜欢那根25.4cm的。你们要是没按我说的去做，我就亲自降临你们的住所，拔掉你们其中一人的屌放到这里，顺便把他变成女人。懂？”刚松了口气的狗一下子紧张了起来。鳖赶紧捡起了地上所有的避孕套，疯了一样地往他们的旅行包里塞，“文明法师，我们还要再走三个月回去吗？”  
只见刘文明大手一挥，狗和鳖回到了二中门前。  
好在此时是深夜，没有人发现他们。回来的喜悦让他们把法师的话忘得一干二净。各自回家先肏了对他们思念已久的媳妇，没有人说出事实，悲矣。  
此后狗鳖也天天出来厮混，开房，戴套的事儿自热也都忘光了。  
这天，狗鳖在酒店里做爱，突然想来点刺激，鳖从他的皮包里掏出来他事先准备好的绳索与皮鞭，求绑。狗兴奋了，先是把鳖在椅子上绑出了一副羞耻的姿态，接下来拿起鞭子狠抽，很快，这只鳖成了一只如同被屠杀了一般的血鳖。狗看着在流血的鳖爽极了，那鳖也是痛并快乐着。狗收手了，将皮鞭一圈一圈地缠在手臂上，正对着鳖坐在他叉开的大腿上，用双臂搂住他猛亲，舔着那鲜血为他带来的味觉冲击。鳖也借机狠狠咬着狗肩膀上的皮肤，知道他也尝到了狗的腥香。狗解绑了鳖，于是他们继续坐着活塞运动，最终二人一身的精液。  
鳖搂着狗头放在自己胸前，亲吻了狗的前额。狗满足地抬头看他：“也许，我们该去洗个热水澡。”鳖答应了。他们放了一浴缸热乎乎的水。鳖先下水，狗坐在鳖身上，浴缸的温暖再次激起二人的性欲。鳖在水中用鸡巴摸索着，最终锁定了狗肛门的位置，捅了进去。他们就这样在浴缸里愉快地肛交。出浴后的二人披着浴袍走出浴室，眼前的人让他们愣住了——是法师！  
“好啊，我等了这么久你们还是没照着我说的做！我专注于除暴安良，你们这是危险性行为，而且你们在欺骗所有人！坚决不可原谅！”说着法师戴上手套，拔走狗的鸡巴，放进了玻璃容器，又用法杖给狗变出了阴道，一气呵成。“感谢我吧，还赐给你了个阴道。”狗痛了许久。  
法师此举，让狗鳖的事再也藏不住，毕竟狗成了女体。他们都与他们的媳妇离了婚，他们的媳妇联手把两人告上法庭，在巨额赔偿后，他们只得拿着低保，流浪街头，晚上睡在大桥下。有天，狗说：“既然我已是女体，那我们为我们这感天动地的爱留下点结晶好不好？”鳖不会放弃任何一个日狗的机会，爽快答应了。他们在大桥下的寒风中做爱，受精。这感觉，似乎回到了半年前他们在森林中的那次。  
他们用攒了很久的低保租了间十平米的小房间。此时狗已有孕在身，没办法再乱搞。鳖就不一样，有了间小房已经足矣让他骄傲，便又出去找人满足性欲，半年内搞了十个以上的女人。后来，他日渐消瘦，感到自己各项身体机能有所下降，他才意识到，自己染上了艾滋病。他也告诉  
了狗，狗除了伤心欲绝，什么也做不了。二人一筹莫展之时，法师刘文明再次降临。  
“我操你妈了个逼，你这什么臭鸡巴，搞得老子一整个收藏室臭气熏天，拿着滚！别污染了老子其他的屌。”法师把狗的鸡巴扔了回来，单着又能怎样呢，狗已经怀孕，掉下来的鸡巴不可能重新接上。鳖跪了下来求法师不要急着走，求她帮忙把艾滋病消除。“你就是混账！我就算能帮我也不帮！幸运的是，我不管这个，你要找命运之神黄民主了。她擅长咏春拳，江湖人称‘咏春一姐’，只要打赢了她，她会帮你逆转所有你想逆转的东西。”法师转身打算离去。“等等，文明大法师，我要怎么找到命运之神黄民主呢？”法师转身：“哦，差点忘了，我帮你打个电话，随叫随到。”法师拿起了电话并拨通：“（河南话）喂，诶，咏春儿！这儿有一龟孙儿找你嘞，你来一下！诶，好好好好好……你来吧。”法师离开了。  
命运之神闪着金光从狗鳖的头顶降临。“切磋一下吧。”咏春道，“你赢了我，我就让你远离艾滋病并且，让你们拥有更好的生活。”结果鳖没两下就叫打趴下了。“唉，你这不中啊！这屋里啥味儿啊？”咏春扫视着周围，“咦，那根发臭的鸡巴呀，腌臜死你了。”鳖孙这次哭了，苦苦哀求，黄民主告诉他：“事实上这个世界没有人能打过我，我也不可能去帮助任何人逆转。万事万物皆有因果，命运就是冷冰冰的现实，改变就是对自然法则的亵渎。若珍视自己的命运，便该在一开始就做正确的事。”说罢，命运之神拂袖而去。  
终于待到了狗产下男婴，只不过，是个畸形的怪物，还夭折了。孙鳖气急败坏指责徐狗：“我养着你，结果你就给我生个这玩意儿？我操，我他娘的不干了！”说着拽起了狗一九分的头发，肏他，使出全身的力气捣他的肛门；强奸他，对他拳打脚踢，弄到浑身淤青，鼻青脸肿；逼他品箫，直至狗吐出殷红的鲜血，染红鳖的鸡巴。狗奄奄一息，没人会去救他。除暴安良的大法师看不下去了，偷走了他们夭折的孩子，拉上黄民主，叶和谐和董富强一起，把这个怪物炖了一锅“狗鳖汤”供奉上天，让这个可怜的牺牲品成为伟大的贡品。  
鳖怒气消散后狗已经命丧黄泉，他无法将狗拉出去埋葬，鳖只好看着狗的尸体在房间里腐烂，闻着那腐臭的气味，喝起了雪花啤酒。不久，鳖因艾滋病免疫力低下，死于感染Covid19。  
发现他们尸体的，是疫情过去后，上门收房租的房东。

他们下了地狱，见了掌管亡灵，决定他们是否还有再生权利的董富强。他们苦苦哀求，董富强说：“就你们还想投胎？配不配？”于是，狗鳖二人就此魂飞魄散。  
由董富强，黄民主，刘文明，叶和谐组成的四神帮，说到底，是一直在帮助他们的，然而狗鳖一打破规矩，不听劝诫，最终酿成惨剧。多年后，无人晓知狗鳖，只流传下了一段“炼铁四神帮，恨铁不成钢”的佳话。

彩蛋：作孽四人帮一周年快乐！

**Author's Note:**

> 拖欠了大家很久的狗鳖文！还是那句话，写狗鳖必开车，不然不叫高级黑。这俩人洗不白！我在写的过程当中多次想吐哦，不过没关系我还是写完了。文章后面可能越写越扯，越写越不走心，但是我没耐心了，抱歉了。玩了不少梗，将来要是有新梗我会考虑补写番外。  
> 当然，最重要的是，我必须再次强调，各位观众姥爷，请你们不要转载！自己看看，娱乐消遣解解气就行了，最多供咱班级内部传阅，请不要透露作者的姓名（尽管这他妈一看就知道谁写的）。因为要是传出去恐怕是要担法律责任，虽说我开头说明是虚构的，但对名誉权仍可能造成影响；而且依照我们的国情，传播这个影响很不好。所以真的不要传播，再次强调，仅供内部娱乐！肝文不易，尊重一下我吧，谢谢了。
> 
> 于2020年3月22日凌晨完成。


End file.
